Zack babysits Rory
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai goes on a date and Zack babysits Rory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day at the Tiptop hotel Zack is in his room reading when there is a knock at his door and it opens.

''hey Mom.'' Zack says

''hey sweetie will you please go bring the trash down to the dumpster for me?'' Carey asks him

''I can't I gotta go look at the time I have to go over to Lorelai's and baby sit Rory she has a date tonight.'' he tells her

''oh yea right I forgot okay do you know where your brother is?'' Carey asks him

''no.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and goes to find Cody

Zack leaves the suite and goes over to Lorelai's suite and knocks on the door and Lorelai opens it.

''oh hey Zack come on in.'' she tells him

''hey Lorelai where's Rory?'' he asks her

''in the playroom come on follow me.'' she tells him and brings him to Rory's playroom

''hey sweetie look whose here.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory looks up at Zack ''hwi.'' Rory says

''hey sweetie!'' he says

''okay I'm gonna go finish getting ready.'' she tells them

''okay.'' Zack says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and leaves them to play and goes back to her bathroom to finish getting herself ready for her date.

Rory plays with her little plastic farm house and plastic farm animals.

''so hey kido what are ya doing can I play with you?'' Zack asks her

''nwo!'' she tells him

''please I like playing farm.'' he tells her and sits down and grabs and little yellow duck

''hey you look yummy I think I'm going to eat you up.'' he says in a cutsey voice

Rory smiles to herself without looking up at him.

''dwucks no ewat pwigs.'' she tells him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Lorelai finishes getting ready she comes back to the playroom.

''okay guy's I'm leaving my number is still where it always is if you need me.'' she tells him

''I know.'' Zack says

''okay, have fun.'' Lorelai tells them

''we will.'' Zack tells her

''bye sweetie.'' Lorelai says

Rory gets up and hugs Lorelai tight not letting her go.

''aww baby mommy won't be home late listen to Zack okay?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just nods

''okay, I'll see you later kido I love you.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her head then leaves the suite and goes down to the lobby

''hey Lorelai.'' Carey says

''hey Carey.'' Lorelai says

''wow! Don't you look nice!'' Carey tells her

''thanks I have a date tonight!'' Lorelai says excitedly

''I know you told me that the other day and Zack reminded me again.''Carey tells her

''oh yea.'' Lorelai says

''so are you excited?'' Carey asks her

''yea really excited because it's now been like 3 year's now that I haven't gone out on a date.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's good.''Carey says

''yea I'm looking forward to it.'' Lorelai tells her

''so when's he going to be here?'' Carey asks her

''any minute actucally.'' Lorelai tells her

Luke walks into the Inn a few minute's later.

''Hi.'' he says sweetly

''Hi.'' she says back

Carey smiles at her

''um so Luke this is Carey Martin,Carey this is Luke Danes my date.'' Lorelai introduces them

''Hi it's nice to meet you.'' Luke says and puts out his hand

''Hi Carey.'' she shakes his hand ''it's nice to meet you too.'' she tells him

''so are you ready?'' he asks her

''yes sir.'' she says

''okay.'' he says

''have fun.'' Carey says

''we will bye Carey.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai and Luke leave the hotel together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke opens the door to his truck for Lorelai to get in then closes it and goes around to the other side.

''so Hi how are you?'' he asks her

''I'm good.'' she tells him

''that's good hey come here.'' he tells her

''what?'' she questions him

Luke smiles and leans into her and gently kisses her

Lorelai kisses him back slowly not really being sure of what to do since she hasn't kissed a guy in 3 years's.

Luke pulls away ''okay that's enough so how's Rory?'' he asks her

''she's fine...good.'' she tells him

''so whose watching her tonight?'' he asks her

''oh Carey's son Zack.'' she tells him

''oh okay so where do you wanna go for dinner?'' he asks her

''I don't care wherever you want to go.'' she tells him

''okay how about The North End you like Italian?'' he asks her

''mmmhmm sounds good.'' she tells him

''okay good.'' he says and starts up his truck

''so how's everything going?'' he asks her

''fine.'' she tells him

''are you working at the hotel?'' he asks her

''mmhmm I am I'm a maid.'' she tells him

''how's the diner?'' she asks him

''it's fine and always the same as always.'' he tells her

''oh good that's good.'' she says

''your parent's are still good too?'' she asks him

''yea thier fine just getting old I guess.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says and nods

''so how do you do it?'' he asks her

''um what do you mean?'' she asks him

''I mean like swining work being a maid and taking care of Rory?'' he asks her

''oh I got it figured out.'' she tells him

''I work late afternoons and nights after Carey's son's come home from school they watch Rory for me while I go to work.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so do you like living in Boston?'' he asks her

''um yea it's not too bad there's a lot to do like the children's Museum,The Aquarium,The Zoo,and The Boston Duck Tours that we like to do a lot when it's warm outside.'' she tells him

''oh that's cool sounds fun!'' he says

''yea it is.'' she tells him

''and Connecticut is still good?'' she asks him

Luke just shrugs ''yea it's fine.'' he tells her

''oh good.'' she says and looks out the window quitely

Luke continues to drive.

''hey you okay?'' he asks her

''yea...yea I'm fine.'' she tells him

''so?'' he questions her

''so what?'' she questions him

''so how does Rory like having Carey's son's baby sit her?'' he asks her

''um she loves it. She loves them and they love her and get along great! I guess it's like having 2 older brother's for her all the time.'' Lorelai tells him

''that's good.'' Luke says and smiles

''yea.'' she says

''so maybe you and Rory can come to Stars Hollow sometime.'' he tells her

''oh yea maybe we'll see but where would we stay with you?'' she asks him

''at the Inn we do have an Inn too.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says and nods ''okay.'' she says

''I'll think about it.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says and smiles 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There's a knock on Lorelai's door and Zack here's it.

'I'll be right back sweetie.'' he tells Rory and goes to answer it and opens the door

''oh Cody what...what are you doing here? Where have you been?'' Zack asks him

''playing basketball.'' Cody tells him

''where's Rory?'' Cody asks him

''in her playroom come on in.'' Zack says and lets him in relocking the door

They walk to Rory's playroom together.

''hey kido look whose here.''Zack tells her

Rory looks up at Cody ''hwi.'' she says

''Hi Rory!'' Cody says

When Luke and Lorelai get to the restaurant Luke helps her out of the truck and takes her into the restaurant.

the hostess looks up ''Hi 2?'' she asks them

''yes please.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and gets out 2 menu's ''right this way.'' she tells them and brings them to a table to seat them.

''your waiter is antonio tonight and he will be with you shortly enjoy.'' she says

''thanks.'' Luke says and gets Lorelai seated and situated before sitting down himself.

Lorelai smiles at Luke when he sits.

''so you okay?'' he asks her

''I'm good.'' she says

''okay good.'' he says

Lorelai picks up the menu and looks at it.

''so what would you like to drink sweetie?'' he asks her

''oh um just a water I guess.'' she tells him since she's still under age

''okay.'' he says 


End file.
